


奶油草莓大战

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, JRshow, M/M, Porn, Top Noel, cream fight, strawberry fight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: “不。我不要你上我。”利亚姆意料之外的冷静让诺尔无话可说。他不是没有想过被拒绝。如果利亚姆气急败坏的用脏话拒绝他，那这将会变成一场粗野的性爱。但不管怎么说都不会改变做爱的结局。可当利亚姆用冷静的语气拒绝他的时候，诺尔不知道该怎么反应了。“……你什么？”诺尔难以置信的提高了音调。“我不想和你上床，我们之间还有未结束的恩怨。”利亚姆含糊不清的说，老天，他的鼻音是不是比以前更重了？“我想你和我打奶油大战。如果你赢了我就让你上我。”“好。虽然不想问，但万一我输了呢？”“我要在你头上纹上‘对不起LG，我是解散Oasis的罪人。’”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	奶油草莓大战

**Author's Note:**

> 利亚姆在JRshow上说想要和哥哥互扔草莓打一场奶油大战  
> 不做爱就不能离开的房间梗。

“你幼不幼稚啊！”  
诺尔忍无可忍的声音从房间里传来。“都40多岁了还在这里玩奶油大战！”  
被吼的人没有作响，而是默默的把厨房里的锅碗瓢盆全部拿进了卧室里。再以坚决的姿态凝视着房间里另一侧的男人，仿佛随时准备开战的骑士。

2020年的某一天，诺尔咖喱格，正在他豪华的山庄里享受他的金枪鱼寿司时，突然一股莫名的引力将他拉扯进了另一个空间里。等他反应过来的时候他已经和另一位咖喱格——就是他最痛恨的那一位——在狭窄的房间里面面相觑了。  
诺尔从搬出曼彻斯特老家以来就没有再进入过如此狭窄的房间，中间一张双人床，两侧的过道仅够一人通过，而这个房间的奇异之处就在于，它可以按照利亚姆的思想而产生新的空间。  
就在利亚姆见到诺尔双眼发亮的想要扑过来而被呵斥的时候，他异想天开地说了一句“那你想和我先玩奶油大战吗？互相扔草莓的那种。”  
房间的一侧便凭空生出了一间厨房，另一侧甚至贴心的变出了一间提供洗漱的洗手间。

诺尔揉着他至少皱了十五年的眉头走向门口张贴的告知。这大概就是那个什么不做爱不能出去的房间吧，作为滚圈万事通的他略有耳闻。何况对象还是利亚姆。只要把裤子扒下再把洞填满就行了对吧，简单，迅速，快捷。  
他睁眼看向告知。的确是不做爱就不能出门的房间。规则只有一个：在双方都满意之后才能离开。  
“利亚姆！”诺尔头也不回的叫道，这个名字他太久没说，陌生感反而让舌尖有些麻痹。他不知道这一声是否还像以前那样有气势。  
他转过身，利亚姆的确被钉在原地似的睁着他天蓝色的双眼望着诺尔，等待着指令。  
很好，至少有些反应还是不会变的。诺尔在想。也许有些条件反射他一辈子也不会变。  
“过来，脱裤子，我要上你。”诺尔尽量显得柔情蜜意一些。“乖，让我们速战速决。”  
“……不。”  
“什么？”  
“不。我不要你上我。”  
利亚姆意料之外的冷静让诺尔无话可说。他不是没有想过被拒绝。如果利亚姆气急败坏的用脏话拒绝他，那这将会变成一场粗野的性爱。但不管怎么说都不会改变做爱的结局。可当利亚姆用冷静的语气拒绝他的时候，诺尔不知道该怎么反应了。  
“……你什么？”诺尔难以置信的提高了音调。  
“我不想和你上床，我们之间还有未结束的恩怨。”利亚姆含糊不清的说，老天，他的鼻音是不是比以前更重了？“我想你和我打奶油大战。如果你赢了我就让你上我。”  
“好。虽然不想问，但万一我输了呢？”  
“我要在你头上纹上‘对不起LG，我是解散Oasis的罪人。’”  
诺尔从鼻腔里笑了一声。“也就是说我还能上你？”  
利亚姆愣住看向半空中想了一会儿。“……这个我还没想好。但是我绝对要在你的头上纹上‘LG’两个字。”  
“还是喜欢说梦话啊，Rkid。”诺尔弯下腰捡起地上的不锈钢盆以及其中的罐装喷射奶油。“我会让你输得比曼联还惨。”

利亚姆用钢盆盖着脸从床上翻滚过来举起喷射奶油想要攻击，然而一掀开钢盆想要瞄准却看不见诺尔的身影。后者藏在床后突然站起，朝着利亚姆暴露出来的双眼喷射。  
奶油从罐中热烈的喷射出来盖住了利亚姆的双眼，甚至在浓密的睫毛上挂上了长长的一串。  
“啊啊啊——”利亚姆发出了沙哑的惨叫。他的声音还是和以前一样柔弱而无法拔尖。  
诺尔侧身闪过了胡乱扑过来的人影，接着拉开利亚姆的帕卡领口想要往脖子里喷射奶油。  
但利亚姆很快就反应过来，猛地回头用沾满奶油的脸狠狠磕上诺尔的额头，咚的一声闷响让诺尔的眉毛上也挂满了奶油，两人因为相互作用力而一同倒到床中央。  
利亚姆终于把奶油从眼睛上卸下，他张大嘴往诺尔拿着喷射奶油的左手手臂咬去。  
诺尔死死抓着奶油不放，右手握着钢盆用尽全力往利亚姆的头发上敲。“操！松口！”  
利亚姆的头顶被钢盆敲了四五下后肿了起来，他晕乎乎的松嘴。诺尔趁此机会拉开利亚姆的衣领把奶油喷射到他的锁骨里去。冰凉的奶油像粘合剂把帕卡的聚酯纤维和利亚姆的皮肤紧贴在一起，利亚姆难受得在床上打滚挣扎，甚至想要挣脱身上的大衣。  
诺尔看准时机夺过利亚姆的喷射奶油罐和钢盆扔下了床，翻身跨坐在利亚姆的身躯上看着头缩进衣服里的弟弟大笑。  
“认输了吗利亚姆？这就是我多年来坚持吃素和健身的优势。”  
利亚姆装作无力的轻哼着在诺尔的腿间扭动，突然坐起来手肘击向诺尔的胯间。在诺尔应声倒在床上后飞速的冲向厨房，再出来的时候手里捧着一盒新鲜的红颜草莓，仔细看甚至还能看到角落标注着的日本农业协会认证标签。  
冰冷，沉重而带着清香的草莓子弹向诺尔砸来，他双手护着脸部趴在双人床上匍匐前进，艰难而坚定的往利亚姆的方向移动。“别让我抓到你，利亚姆，你死定了。”  
利亚姆显然认怂的贴着墙壁往另一侧移动，但还是被诺尔逼到了墙角，他将手里的草莓盒子扔出去，纵身一跃扑向奶油罐的方向想要再次获得武器，却被诺尔预判到方向，对准利亚姆的脸喷射了大量的奶油。  
再次被奶油糊住睫毛和眼皮的利亚姆倒在了床上，还因为战火交接处满是他刚刚用过的草莓子弹而压痛了背部发出了呜咽。  
诺尔看着利亚姆的模样不慌不满的捡起床上的一颗草莓放进嘴里。高级品种的草莓果然是清甜多汁而不腻，接着将绿色的草莓梗黏在了利亚姆布满奶油的鼻尖上。  
“还不认输吗利亚姆？奶油大战你是打不赢我的。”  
“唔啊啊——”失去视野的利亚姆慌张地左右晃头。诺尔一把抓住了利亚姆半长的头发。  
“认输我就帮你把奶油抹掉。”  
“我操你、唔唔——”利亚姆双手抓住诺尔捂住他嘴的手臂，发出了不甘服输的呜咽之后轻轻地点了点头。  
“乖，”诺尔无不甜蜜的回忆起从前无数次的争吵胜利，每一次都带来无尽的喜悦，从来不会因为胜利次数的增加而褪色。他低下头用舌头将利亚姆左右眼皮上的奶油舔去，利亚姆不甘心的泪水给奶油带来了些许的咸味，这反而让其尝起来更为醇厚甜美了。

“好了。”诺尔直起身子把床上所有的金属用具和塑料盒子都扔到了床下。“接下来该办正事了，你说是不是啊，Rkid。”  
利亚姆倔强地躺在床上一动不动，诺尔伸手捏着他的脸蛋扳向自己。  
“利亚姆，我以前怎么教你的？A deal is a？”  
“A deal is a deal。”利亚姆条件反射地说。  
“乖孩子。”诺尔转身靠着床头坐下。“现在，脱掉裤子上来。”  
利亚姆的按照指令脱下衣物后缓缓爬到了诺尔的身上。  
他已经四十多岁了，没错，但还是漂亮得跟天使一样。诺尔已经十几年没有近距离观察过这个脸庞了，而它对诺尔施加的魔力不比十年前少。利亚姆看起来还是变得有些不同了，五官变得更加的柔软。眼神不是青年时期滥用药物造成的湿润涣散，也不同于后来的咄咄逼人，而是变得脆弱而包含深情。诺尔不禁感叹到，利亚姆终究还是长成了一个好女人。  
像是刻在DNA里的本能一般，诺尔伸手环抱住了利亚姆的后腰，沿着背脊向上划过战栗着的背肌。“骑（Ride）到我身上，利亚姆。”  
利亚姆在听到这个单词的时候双耳颤抖了一下迅速变红，尽管他努力故作冷静地慢慢坐下，让两人的器官紧贴在一起，但这细小的反应还是没有逃过亲哥的双眼。  
“你怎么对这个词这么敏感？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“所以传言是真的了。”诺尔用手掌揉过利亚姆的胸膛。先前喷在他衣领里的奶油因为热度已经融化了大半，让皮肤摸起来细腻光滑。利亚姆一直很注重皮肤保养，而在奶油的帮助下带来的触感只会更加的美妙，诺尔发现自己依旧能毫无障碍的为利亚姆而硬起来。  
利亚姆闭上眼睛喘息着，他显然也在享受被爱抚带来的快感，并毫无阻碍的为诺尔而兴奋。他们的身体之间的反应是如此的强烈，仿佛从未有过十年的隔阂。  
诺尔的食指突然掐住了利亚姆的乳头揪起来。“你和Ride的安迪贝在我单飞之后搞到一起了？”  
利亚姆浑身一抖，咬紧下唇的同时忍住了声音。  
诺尔掐住利亚姆另一侧的乳头同时揪了起来，在手指间揉捻“是不是？”  
利亚姆猛地发出叹息向后仰起头去，脖子从锁骨到下巴泛起一片粉红。“是……”他在喘息中挤出回答。“……又怎么了，你又管不着。”  
诺尔松开双手，揽过利亚姆的背让他低下头与自己的额头贴在一起。利亚姆的睫毛快要打在诺尔的脸上，他低头想要吻上诺尔的嘴唇，却被躲开了。  
“转过去。”诺尔说。利亚姆一瞬间露出失望的表情，接着只能按照指令转过身伏在了床上。  
诺尔从床上捡起喷射奶油罐头塞入利亚姆的入口里。“真不知道你是故意的，还是无意识的性爱天才。”他一边揉着利亚姆的臀部一边往里面挤进奶油。“能想到这种道具，真是方便。”  
利亚姆把头埋在手臂里一声不吭，他似乎背着诺尔在心底决定了什么。诺尔有股烦躁的预感，这肯定不会是什么好事。  
融化的奶油很快就成为了香甜的润滑剂，诺尔塞入三根手指在利亚姆的入口处扩张。他的体内还是一如既往的柔软，诺尔毫不费力的就找到了对方的G点，把利亚姆按得弓起背一颤一颤的，前端滴下长长一串透明地液体。  
“说，干我。”  
利亚姆咬紧了牙关。  
“说，干我。”  
诺尔用更快的速度按压利亚姆体内的G点。利亚姆的哀鸣声音变大了，但还是不肯张嘴。  
“说，干我。”  
利亚姆终于松开了牙关吐出一连串沙哑而急促的喘息。“干我，”他说，“拜托了，Noely。”  
诺尔抽出手指跨在利亚姆的身上将自己的性器滑入利亚姆体内，他弯下腰，像狮子一样咬住了利亚姆的耳朵开始抽插。  
诺尔舔过利亚姆藏在发丝之间的双耳，他又开始蓄头发了。很好，诺尔很喜欢。接着他沿着脖子一路往下舔到了肩膀之间，牙齿衔住了一小片皮肤开始吮咬。  
利亚姆的喘息中带上了一层痛苦，挣扎的动作也变大了起来，肠道的内壁毫不留情的夹着诺尔的器官磨蹭，这让诺尔的器官硬得像石头，牙齿在利亚姆的皮肤留下了一连串的吻痕。  
“疯子！”利亚姆终于在喘息的间隙当中叫喊出声。“我快要被捅穿了！”  
“这不是你想要的草莓吗。”诺尔掐着利亚姆的腰用力的顶入。“你在电视上就这么说出来也真够大胆的，你还嫌男人对你的性幻想不够多吗。”  
“你他妈的在说什么……”  
诺尔伸手抓住利亚姆的长发往后拉，让利亚姆像被勒住的马匹般往后仰起头。“没意识到吗？……也是，我有一半的教育责任吧。”  
诺尔感到身下利亚姆战栗的频率越来越高了，自己也接近高潮，便低头咬着利亚姆的后颈不留慈悲地将精液射入对方的身体深处。接着两人翻滚到一起，沉重地呼吸着。  
然而当诺尔抬头看向房门的时候，却没有发现任何开锁的迹象。  
他赶紧坐起来将利亚姆翻过来检查。利亚姆的确高潮了，精液还任然留在他的腹部，但诺尔走上前去，出口处的房门却纹丝不动。  
诺尔重新一字一句的仔细阅读了上面的公告：“在双方都满意之后才能离开。”  
“利亚姆！”他再次回头喊了一声。“你到底还要哪里不满意？”  
即使利亚姆刚刚高潮无力地躺在床上，被到喊名字还是吓了一跳。“你怎么知道是我不满意？而不是你十年没见我一次做不够？”

诺尔大步地跨回床边弯下腰与利亚姆对视。“是因为我刚刚没有吻你？”  
“什么？”利亚姆移开目光。但末子想要隐藏的情绪在兄长的眼中一览无余。  
诺尔捡起草莓塞入利亚姆口中，接着捧起利亚姆的脸颊深深地吻了下去。香甜的奶油混合着微酸的草莓汁，在利亚姆的口中混合成了特殊的美妙滋味。诺尔用力的咬过利亚姆的下唇，伸舌贪婪地在利亚姆的口腔里翻搅，张嘴嘬吸着利亚姆舌尖的一点草莓汁，把利亚姆吻得头昏脑胀，浑身发软，刚刚高潮过的身体又发烫起来。  
诺尔松开口，拍了拍利亚姆的脸颊。“要怎么样才能让你满足，嗯？坏男孩。你到底想要什么？”  
利亚姆半闭着眼睛喘息着，“我就是不爽你永远是支配的那一方。”  
“是吗？那你想要我怎样，你想听我道歉吗？”  
诺尔重新躺回了床上，侧躺着把利亚姆搂进怀里对着他耳语。这个姿势自从利亚姆一岁以来诺尔就没有再对他做过。但现在利亚姆被泪水和奶油弄乱的脸庞就在他面前，诺尔甚至一伸舌头就能钻进利亚姆的敏感的耳洞里。  
“抱歉，利亚姆。”诺尔说，他感到手中的利亚姆微微的颤抖起来。诺尔趁机把手放入利亚姆的双腿之间，再次摩挲起柔软的入口来。“……我为我将永远是你的支配者而道歉。”  
“什么？！”利亚姆猛地睁开双眼，但马上又被诺尔深入他耳朵之中的舌头舔得瑟缩起来。  
“承认吧，Rkid。你很满意被我这样对待。你前40年都对此很满意。”  
诺尔的手指再次插入了利亚姆的身体里。利亚姆已经无法发承受更多的刺激，被快感追逐得几近痛苦的喘息着。  
“就像刚刚那样学着我说话就好了，你已经做过一次了，一定能再做第二次。”诺尔转动着手腕扩张着利亚姆入口的粘膜。“来，说满意。”  
利亚姆摇头。  
“说，满意。”  
利亚姆再次摇头，但这次他半张的嘴唇反弓起了身子。已经无法射精的器官柔软的在他的小腹上跳动着。  
诺尔低下头把他的鹰钩鼻埋入了利亚姆的脖颈当中。“难道你没有感受到我们之间的共鸣？难道你不能理解我的感受？”  
利亚姆再次哀嚎了起来，诺尔温柔地催促起来。“说满意，Rkid，说满意。”  
“满……满意…”利亚姆战栗着翻白眼，透明的液体从前端汩汩流出。他在诺尔的手里第二次到达了高潮。

门开了，诺尔看着床上失去意识的弟弟，决定躺下来舒适地再相拥几个小时。  
他摇了摇头。利亚姆什么时候才能意识到他对利亚姆也是满意的呢。


End file.
